Dance with Me
by allthingscute
Summary: AU.Jade West was a professional dancer, in need of work. Beck Oliver was an actor, who after his TV show was cancelled, needed a career boost to get back on the right track.
1. Launch Show Jade

_dance with me_

_Dance with Me_ is based on a British TV show called Strictly Come Dancing- google it if you want.  
>This is AU and a little OOC, but I had nothing to do and I thought it could be cool in my head.<br>Bit of a slow start and the timeline is completely off, but work with it.  
>Don't own anything (apart from this story)<p>

Sorry, is all I can say

* * *

><p>Jade West was a professional dancer, in need of work.<br>Beck Oliver was an actor, who after his TV show was cancelled, needed a career boost to get back on the right track.

_Dance with Me_, was a TV show that serve both of their needs.

* * *

><p>Jade's POV - August 22nd<p>

"Okay Cat. I'm going to be gone for 3 hours. Don't break anything " I said to my best friend and roommate, she was the same age as me but need the same amount of care as a 3 year old.

Today I have an audition to be the new professional dancer on a TV show called 'Dance with Me'. I've been dancing for as long as I can remember, but since graduating college I can't seem to be able to get work anywhere. Hence the fact I'm sharing an apartment with someone who - though I love her and she's my best friend- I can't stand to be around for more than a few hours at a time.

Another problem in my life is lack of love. When I graduated high school at 18 I broke up with my boyfriend of 2 years, and, apart from the odd date. Haven't been with anyone since. Which sucks.

Anyway. I really need this job today, I've been practicing nonstop since I found out I'd gotten an audition, and if I fail, I will have to work with Cat. Which would kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Hours later.<strong>

I just got back from my audition and, I absolutely smashed it. If they don't hire me there's something wrong with them.

"CAT" I yelled  
>"Heeeeeyyy Jadey!" she yelled back in that unnaturally high voice.<br>"Did anyone call while I was gone?" I asked, in a tone that you would ask a child.  
>"Erm, no. Oh.. wait… Yeah! ahahaha" I can't believe her.<br>"So…" I promted.  
>"So. I made cupcakes! You want one?" She said, clearly oblivious to my annoyance.<br>"What? NO! WHO CALLED?!" I yelled. My patience was virtually nonexistent.  
>"Don't yell at me Jadey. Or I won't tell you"<br>"I'm sorry honey" I said sweetly and pulled her into a hug.  
>"Some people from a show called 'Dance with Me' called about half an hour ago" She whispered.<p>

That was quick, I thought.

"And what did they want?" I asked, as I pulled away from the hug.  
>"They told me to let you know… that they wanted you to call them back"<br>Wow…  
>"Okay… Did they leave a number?"<br>"Yeah, I wrote it down."

Thank God. I told her thanks, grabbed the piece of paper with the number on, locked myself in my room, and dialled the number.

"Hello" A man answered.  
>"Hi, this is Jade West. I auditioned to be a professional dancer today, and a message was left with my roommate to call this number" I said.<br>"Oh, yes. That was your roommate? I thought it was your daughter"  
>"Oh haha, what can I say? She's an unnaturally immature 22 year old."<br>"Right, anyway. Ms West, We would like to offer you the job"

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later - September 5th<strong>

After being offered the job I accepted, obviously and every day since then I've spent every waking hour at the studios practicing the same routine for when we get assigned to our celebrities at the end of this week in the Launch Show. I've choreographed an amazing routine so I hope my partner is good and doesn't screw it up.

Anyway, today I found out which celebrities are coming on to the show and one of them is called Beck Oliver, and let me tell you now. .GEORGOUS. Totally out of character for me to say, but true nevertheless.

* * *

><p><strong>Launch Show - September 7th<strong>

I'm currently in hair and makeup, getting ready for tonight's show, and despite my constant practicing, I'm so, so nervous. I'm wearing a short blue dress (an/ Think Jade in Prom Wrecker) with my gold dancing shoes and I have the front of my hair pulled back and hair sprayed so much I don't think it'll ever move again.

"5 minutes Miss West." One of the crew members shouts through my dressing room door, where I'd hidden after being released from hair and makeup.

The 5 minutes pass fast and I soon find myself backstage waiting for my name to be called out. Currently Beck Oliver is chatting with the presenters waiting to be told who his partner is.  
>"Beck Oliver" Kerry the presenter begins. "You're dancing partner is….. Jade West"<br>Me?! I froze. Unable to believe it.  
>"Off you go" the crew member from earlier places his hand on my back prompting me to head down the stairs where Beck Oliver is waiting for me.<br>I walk out with a big smile on my face, trying to hide my nerves and concentrate on not falling.  
>"Hey" Beck says and he hugged me.<br>"Hi" I said, not showing how happy I actually am.

I had one performance with the other professionals that night and then it was over. Beck and I headed back up the stairs together to change and leave for the night. We walked to the dressing room corridor and I went to enter mine and he stopped me.  
>"Hey" He said.<br>"Erm, Hi. Again"  
>"I'm happy I got you. I was hoping I would"<br>"Why?" I asked. genuinely confused.  
>"You're beautiful" He said sincerely and I felt a blush rise up my cheeks.<br>"Erm. Okay, er.. Thanks.. I-er guess.." I really want to go home.  
>"You're welcome. See you tomorrow" He said and turned away to go to his own dressing room, and I headed to mine.<p>

After changing and travelling I was finally home.  
>"Cat, I'm back" I yelled. No answer. "CAT" Where is she? I walk through to the living room to look for her and find her fast asleep on the sofa with the aftershow of <em>Dance with Me <em>on. I want to wake her but she looks so content so I carefully pick her up light frame, carry her through to her room and tuck her in. After making myself a drink and checking my emails I take myself through to bed so I can get some sleep for my long day of rehearsals with Beck tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day - September 8th<strong>

I woke up super early and rushed to the studios, grabbing a Starbucks on the way. When I get to our allocated rehearsal room for this week I find Beck already there waiting for me.  
>"Oh, hi. Am I late?" I said checking my phone for the time.<br>"No, I'm early." He said.  
>"Bit eager?"<br>"Not that. Couldn't wait to get out of the house."  
>"Why?" I asked while placing my bag down and sitting down beside him on the floor.<br>"My girlfriend is driving me crazy"

He has a girlfriend…

"Oh. Do you.. want to talk about it?" I asked, unsure of what to say.  
>"Er yeah I guess. It won't waste time will it?"<br>"No, it's fine. As long as you're prepared to work your ass off all day, I'm prepared to listen to your domestic issues." I said bluntly, but he seemed reassured.  
>"Thanks, Jade." He said, and made eye contact. It shocked me at first but then I got lost in his deep brown orbs, until I remembered where we were, broke contact and nudged him to get on with his story.<br>"Oh, sorry. Anyway; her name is Victoria Vega, you might have heard of her, she's a singer"  
>"I honestly haven't." I said truthfully.<br>"Oh okay. Well. We started dating as a publicity stunt. Suggested by her, and I was okay with it as I needed a career boost, but I think she actually liked me, and she won't leave me alone and she's really possessive, and when she found out that I have you as a partner she flipped." he said.  
>"Why?" I asked.<br>"Like I said last night. I think you're beautiful"

And just like the first time it blew me away.

We talked for about 20 minutes about random things and then decided to start rehearsing, and he was actually quite good! By the end of the day he had most of the danced nailed and we only had to change a couple of moves. We arranged to meet for breafast at Starbucks the next day, exchanged mobile numbers and went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>AN: BIGGEST PILE OF CRAP I'VE EVER WROTE. I'M GOING TO TRY AND WRITE THE SECOND CHAPTER SO I CAN UPLOAD IT STRAIGHT AWAY, BUT I DON'T HAVE THE BEST ATTENTION SPAN SO IT MIGHT BE A VEERRY LONG TIME BEFORE I UPLOAD AGAIN.<p>

REVIEW PLEASE.

AND I KNOW I MESSED UP THE TENSES, I'LL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME.

- i deleted the last paragraph because i hated it. Still do.


	2. Launch Show Beck

_dance with me_

So, I got distracted like I said I would, and I wasn't going to attempt to write anymore. BUT. 3 people followed and 1 person reviewed, so I felt like I had to.  
>To reviewer 'badebadebade' I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU, and I hate myself for it. I've taken the end out because I hate it. Thanks for your honest opinion:)<p>

I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE CRAP YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ. But I'm not going to pay any of your medical bills for counselling. Sorry, I have a new phone to save up for.

THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER FROM BECK'S POV.

**August 22nd**

This morning I finally got a call from my agent, after 6 months of nothing I thought I'd finally gotten an audition for a movie or something, and to say I was relieved was an understatement. The team of people I had working for me had disappeared a long time ago, and I had actually had to resort to dating Victoria Vega for fame, and when that happens, you know times are tough. Anyway, I answered the phone when my agent called and, to say I was surprised by the job opportunity that had come around, would be an understatement.

I have been offered to be one of the stars on this seasons 'Dance with Me'…

Stupidly I accepted, because if I don't do this, my career would literally be over.

**2 weeks later - September 5th**

The Launch Show is at the end of this week, for the past week I've been practicing with dance teachers at the studios, recording promotional material and taken various tests to determine which professional is the right partner for me. I've seen a young girl around the studios, she looks like she's about 22, she has the blackest hair, and the palest skin you've ever seen. She's like a real life Snow White. And I think she's beautiful.

**The Launch Show - September 7th**

So this is it. I'm currently standing next to the presenter of Dance with Me, Kerry waiting for her to call out my name. My heart is going so fast I'll faint if she doesn't tell me soon. Finally she opens her mouth to speak.  
>"Beck Oliver. Your dancing partner is…. Jade West!"<br>I stood there looking up at where the professionals come out of and nothing happened for about 30 seconds. Was there a problem? Was this Jade not happy that she's got me? Is she okay? All the while I've been worrying about the million questions flying around my head, she has made her way to my side.

It was _her_. The snow white girl. Despite my utter shock I managed to get out a "Hey" and lean forward to hug her. She smells so good. We made our way to be interviewed while they announce the rest of the couples, and after a short chat with Jade, and a musical performance from a band performing their latest single , it was time for the professionals dance aka; my first chance to see Jade dance. And she was amazing, she completely stole the show. Or maybe I just couldn't keep my eyes off her. Either way; I think she's beautiful, and I'm going to have to tell her or I'll explode.

**Later that night**

I'M SUCH AN ASSHOLE. She's probably currently demanding a different partner. I can't believe I just came out and said it. Who does that?! Apparently me. Even if I did stand a chance with her it's all gone now. And to top it all off, my 'girlfriend' Tori is yelling at me because apparently I was staring at Jade the whole time. I mean I was, but there's no need to make a big deal out of it, especially when our relationship is completely fake.

I'm going to get some sleep now. Lots of rehearsing tomorrow.

**The Next Day - September 8th**

I had literally been up 2 minutes when Tori started yelling at me. That girl honestly. She needs to get her priorities right. When she went to the bathroom I took my chance, got dressed super quick and got the hell out of there. I was going to be really early for rehearsals with Jade and look like a total loser, but at least I didn't have to put up with Tori's screeching.

I had been sat in the rehearsal room for about 20 minutes when Jade walked in. She looked even prettier with no makeup on, and I'm sure I stared at her for about 30 seconds before either of us said anything.

"Am I late?" She asked and began to pull her phone out. Presumably to check the time.  
>"No, I'm early," I answered.<br>"Bit eager?" She asked, with one eyebrow raised.  
>"Not that. Couldn't wait to get out of my house."<br>"Why?" She asked, and joined me on the floor. Weird, she seemed genuinely concerned.  
>"My girlfriend is driving me crazy". Usually I would have just avoided the subject, but there was something about this girl that made me want her to know. Something I'd never felt before.<p>

As soon as I said that I swear I saw a flicker of disappointment in her eyes. I could've imagined it, it was only there for a fraction of a second after all.

"Oh. Do you.. want to talk about it?" She asked, she seemed wary and a bit hesitant , but I told her anyway.

We talked for a while and it was great, even though I told her I thought she was beautiful. Again… After grabbing a quick coffee we got to work. By the end of the day we were both proud of our achievements, as I had managed to nail most of the routine and only felt like I needed to neaten it all up. She seemed pretty happy too.

We exchanged mobile numbers and made a breakfast date at Starbucks for the next morning, and then went our separate ways.

AN. I'M SORRY.  
>This was probably really repetitive and full of mistakes but I wrote it in about an hour, so I can only apologise. Next chapter might be tomorrow. Might not. Depends on how much homework I get. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too awful.<p>

Review honestly please, If you're mean I'll just be mean back. You've been warned.


	3. important an

Hi, this is not an update but it's important so please read.

As you may have guessed, I'm not the best at updating regularly so I'm not going to update this story until I have completely finished writing it.

Please message/ review with suggestions as they would really help.

Thanks:)


End file.
